the_world_of_esraovfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sarnai Khagnate
History The People of the Sarnai are very diverse and until recently there hasn't been a common language shared by them, more like a group of closely connected languages known as the Grogorik languages, their common ancestor was the language of Grogorian. the Grogorians, migrated from the south of the continent of Voftia around 4 bc. the Grogorians got into conflict with the native population and with an empire known as the Empire of the Golden Chariats. they where a rich and powerful nation many of the Grogorian people where imprisoned and made slaves. Some time around 27 ad there was a slave revolt lead by a race known as the Yiters, the Yiters where tall humanoid creatures with 2 sets of arms, the yiters lead the Grogorian people to freedom. The Yiters and the Gorgorians continued their migration north around 32 ad the Grogorians had settled in the steppes. in 39 ad the Grogorians where the 1st civilisations to tame horses and horses became an integral part of Grogorian culture. different clans started to form in the Grogorian lands and a sort o tribal confederacy formed with the head clan being the clan of the Yiters. The Yiters slowly lost their authaurity over the clans and different clans become powers ion the region fighting wars with each other. this is when the divergence in the language first began. around 255 ad many of the big clans had broken up and the region was divided, and a war between the Yiters and the Gorgorians had started a diaspora of Yiters throughout the region.The clans favoured ranking people by class and wealth over merit. the small Sarnai tribe part of the bigger Tuska clan had chosen their new chief. his name was Rukas, Rukas hated the corruption in among the tribes. he promoted merit other class or wealth. in 257 ad Rukas lead a rebellion againstthe Tuska clan and took it over. the priests in Tuska proclaimed him as Ghengis Khan or ruler of all. Because of this the bordering clans attacked, but his army of horse archers though outnumbered where to skilled and defeated them. he sent a message out to the remaining tribes "Join the great Sarnai, and you shall be spared, we shall bring glory to the people of the steppes, and we shall conquer the green lands for grazing across the blue river" only one tribe accepted this, the small Yiter tribe of the Uruks. Rukas promised them that they would reclaim the Yiter homeland and let them return. thousands of warriars from all over the Grogorian land travelled to the Sarnai Khagnate to fight alongside Rukas. by the year 300 ad Rukas was dead, but the Sarnai Khagnate had conquered far beyond the Grogorian lands, But a greater threat loomed. Seeing the Sarnai khagnate grow so fast had taken the politicians of the Neo Golden empire (the one who enslaved them 100s of years ago) they decided to take action against the sarnai, They had superior technology and destroyed the Sarnais noble army faster than the Khagnate had even appeared. The empire would go on to rule the Grogorian lands for another 2000 years. They never truly owned the land but more came and went when they pleased putting down local rulers and burning pastures, all as a deterant to keep them from rising up again. (i will Finnish the history soon)